


"We can't get married."

by sprstarinfrance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: i'm also terrible at titles, more comedic then it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the reaction he was expecting. Not that he really knew what to expect. He had never proposed to anyone before. </p><p>Yet her wide freaked out eyes, squeaking and running out of the room, was a huge sting. Sure they had only been together (finally and completely together) for less then a year, but he didn’t think he was rushing. He actually thought it was the opposite; he was waiting too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We can't get married."

“Felicity, will you marry me?”

This was not the reaction he was expecting. Not that he really knew what to expect. He had never proposed to anyone before, never even really truly thought about it before. Sure he thought about it in terms to Laurel, but it was usually filled with dread. But with Felicity he could see the future, and had been for a long time, long before he realized it. 

Yet her wide freaked out eyes, squeaking and running out of the room, was a huge sting. Sure they had only been together (finally and completely together) for less then a year, but he didn’t think he was rushing. He actually thought it was the opposite; he had waited too long. 

He didn’t think he had read it wrong. They were all but legally committed to each other. They lived together. She had power of attorney. They had ‘hypothetical’ conversions about their future children, and Felicity had joked just the night before how she was probably going to have to install one of those chair stair things when they got old if he kept banging up his knees. 

So the fleeing, he didn’t quite understand. He was torn between leaving, and demanding an answer, when Felicity returned clearly absorbed with something on her tablet, with an unsettled look on her face. And she didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Felicity!” He said with a bit more annoyance in his tone then he intended. 

She flinched finally meeting his eyes, and he just looked back at her squinting.

“I asked you to marry me.”

“We can’t get married.”

“What?”

“I’m already married.” She closed her eyes cringing at the look of betrayal on his face. “I didn’t mean… I meant. We,” She gestured between the two of them. “We are already married. So I guess we could get married. But we wouldn’t be getting married. We’d be getting remarried… well not remarried because we aren’t divorced. It would be more like renewing our vows or something…”

H wasn't sure what his face looked like, because he actually had no idea what she had been talking about. He was pretty sure they hadn't gotten married already. He would have remembered that. There was no way he would have forgotten that. 

She bit down on her lower lip, “Remember that Reeves job a couple years ago? Not that it was a job, because we aren’t con men, and I’ve been clearly watching too much Leverage, but I can’t help it. It’s really addictive. And Hardison and Parker kind of remind me of us. Well, I guess your more of an Eliot… “

“Felicity.” He tried to say it more gently this time because Felicity already looks freaked out.

“The security checks they were running were pretty thru. We were playing newlyweds, and while we sold it, I didn’t think the background checks would. So I may have hacked into the Starling City registers office… I swear I was going to delete from the system…. But I may have forgot…. That was until you know you just asked me a few moments ago…”

“So you’re saying…”

“We’re already married! Surprise!” 

He knew he should have been mad, and if it had been anyone other then Felicity he would be. He would have been furious, but instead he laughed. He decided to take it as a very strange sign, like it would have always happened even if he kept fighting it. It was fate, destiny, it was just Felicity and it had always been. 

“Okay? So I guess it’s a good thing neither one of us tried to get married within the last two years, because that would have been really awkward,” She muttered despite him, “Why aren’t you mad? Why are you laughing? Seriously, Oliver…” 

Instead he just kissed her and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. 

\---

“So when’s the wedding?” Roy asked the next day, as Felicity shows off the ring to Diggle. 

“Two years ago.” Oliver answered despite the glare Felicity sends him. 

Roy and Diggle just look confused, but Oliver ignored them, “Don’t worry I wasn’t there either.” 

They renew their vows the next weekend, to even more confused family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> One last drabble before everything explodes tomorrow. :D


End file.
